Anything For John
by DinoMoMo
Summary: John was trying to spice up the bedroom when a little film came out that gave him an idea. Now will Sherlock go along with it? Established relationship and rated M for sexual activity and some language.
1. Chapter 1

Anything for John

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or Star Trek, or Khan, I just own the idea.

John was trying to spice up the bedroom when a little film came out that gave him an idea. Now will Sherlock go along with it? Established relationship and rated M for sexual activity and some language.

**Ehehe. I hoped everyone enjoyed the last story. It was really nice seeing everyone enjoy it so much so I thought I would give you another. This one being more… for adults. So please enjoy.**

Sherlock? JW

Yes John? SH

Remember that sci-fi movie we were watching the other day? JW

Be more specific John. SH

It was called _Star Trek: Into Darkness. _The one about the Enterprise and that villain named Khan. JW

Oh that awful thing. Yes about it. SH

Well I was wondering… since you look so much like Khan… and we really need to… um… spice things up in the bedroom… I was wonder if you could role play… as Khan… for me? JW. After John sent that text he was thoroughly embarrassed. He knew Sherlock was beginning to become bored of their vanilla sex so John though it would be a good idea to try something new. He also loved Khan. The way he walked, talked, carried himself. He was getting hot under the collar the whole movie, and he didn't even care that Khan was a murderer he was just plain hot!

Alright. I suppose I can do this for us. Our sex has been slowly decreasing over the past few months and vanilla is a little boring. What do you require of me John? SH

John was dumbfounded. He never actually thought that Sherlock would do it. He stared at the screen for a while before answering.

Um… tight black shirt, tight black pants… I guess that is it. Unless you want to wear combat boots. JW

Alright sounds fairly easy. Would you like for me to gel my hair as well? SH

'Holy shit he is going to kill me before I even see him.' John thought as he replied with a yes.

Very well. Then on a night of my picking I shall be Khan for you John. I shall be waiting… Captain. SH

John shivered. He loved when Sherlock called him captain. He felt so strong and powerful, but he knew exactly who would be in charge.

One night after a hard day at the clinic John rushed out and hailed a cab. He gave the address and the taxi took off.

Once he arrived home he paid the cabbie and entered the building. He noticed that Mrs. Hudson was gone.

"Sherlock?" John called out as he climbed the steps. He arrived to his floor to find the door closed but only a tiny crack alerted to him that it was open. John felt his instincts rear up in the back of his mind. Ready for anything he slowly opened the door to find Sherlock staring at the mantel.

John gasped silently. His hair was gelled back, black decorated his entire body including his black combat boots and his hands were perfectly placed at his sides. Sherlock was no more… Khan has appeared.

John licked his lips and took off his jumper quickly and as quietly as he could. He took in a deep breath and released.

"Why is there a man in that torpedo?" John asked. His voice was a little shaky, but he knew Sherlock wouldn't care.

"There are men and women in all of those torpedoes Captain I put them there." Sherlock said perfectly. John felt himself shiver at the performance. He knew Sherlock could act, but never this well. He was very accurate in his portrayal; it gave John goose flesh and the beginning of a very welcomed erection.

"Who is the hell are you?" John asked. Sherlock turned his face slightly and eyed John up and down then faced the mantel again.

"A remnant of the time long passed. Genetically engineered to be superior as so to lead others to peace in a world at war, but we were condemned as criminals. Forced into exile, for centuries we slept. Hoping when we awoke things would be different." Sherlock said.

John took a few steps forward and deviated from the script.

"I asked who you were. Not your background story, because I looked up John Harrison and he didn't even exist a year ago." John said in his Captain voice. Sherlock turned to face John and raised his eyebrow.

"John Harrison was a smoke screen to conceal my true identity. My name is… Khan." Sherlock said. John shivered and he knew Sherlock noticed as a small smirk came over the detective's lips. John licked his lips and took a step closer to Sherlock.

"Khan. Well why would a Starfleet admiral ask you for help?" John questioned.

"Because I am better." Sherlock said as he straightened his back further.

"At what?" John asked. He saw Sherlock's straight back and thought. 'How does his back not snap from the straightest?'

"Everything." Sherlock answered. Sherlock looked over John and then chuckled softly.

"What is so funny?" John said. He quickly came back into the Captain role and Sherlock quickly took John by the collar and held him close.

"You, Captain. You seem very… interested in me. I am very interested in you." Sherlock said as he leaned in and licked at John's neck. John gasped and tried to press himself closer but Sherlock kept him at the distance he wanted. "Tell me Captain, when was the last time you were so interested in someone? Hmm a month, a year?" Sherlock whispered in John's ear.

"That is none of your business Khan." John gritted his teeth. John was becoming painfully hard and he was ecstatic about it. Sherlock pulled John closer and pressed himself against John. John whimpered and tried to create friction against him and Sherlock.

"Oh Captain you are so desperate aren't you? So needy and painfully hard. Pathetic really. I expected more really." Sherlock said as he grabbed some black that was placed on the desk next to the couch and quickly and tightly tied John's hand behind his back. Sherlock leaned in and licked John's earlobe.

"Tell me if your shoulder begins to hurt and we can try something else ok." Sherlock said. John nodded and lightly kissed Sherlock's cheek. Sherlock smiled and then went back into Khan.

He gripped the knot he made and dragged John to the bedroom. John began to fight against the restraints and Sherlock pushed him hard against the wall.

"Captain I am not afraid to dislocate your shoulders. Stop fighting it." Sherlock said. John stopped struggling and was then pushed into their room. Sherlock closed and locked the door. John turned and slowly took a step back. Sherlock smiled and strode over and just held John close to him.

"Please indulge me Captain. Is my crew safe and in their cyrotubes?" Sherlock asked as he pulled John's chin to look at him.

"Yes. They are safe. No one has touched them since they were loaded into the torpedo launchers." John said. He felt Sherlock squeeze a little and then lightly flick his head to the side. Sherlock tugged John's ropes and tossed him onto the bed. John landed with an oomph and Sherlock took off his boots. John readjusted himself into a more comfortable position and Sherlock looked at John with a face.

John shook his head no and then winked at Sherlock. Sherlock understood and proceeded to flip John over. He undid the ropes and then rolled John over. John didn't have time to respond when Sherlock pinned his arms about him and retied the ropes. This time is was tighter than before and Sherlock even tied them to the headboard.

"Now, Captain I am willing to negotiate with you. My crew for your crew. Meaning if you give me my crew I will let your crew live." Sherlock said as he ran his fingers down John's arms.

"Never. You are just going to blow us up when you receive them. I'm not stupid Khan." John said. He was twitching a little when Sherlock's fingers reached his armpits. Sherlock sneered and pulled John up by the collar.

"You are very stupid Captain, but since you are not going to give me what I want. I guess I will just take it, but first I want something else." Sherlock said with a wicked grin. John acted confused and then Sherlock palmed his erection roughly.

John groaned loudly and pressed against Sherlock's hand. Sherlock removed his hand and removed John's shoes. He placed the shoes on the floor and went over to his closet. He grabbed an awful looking tie and when back to John. He leaned over him and roughly thrusted the tie into John's mouth and tied it tightly. John was slightly shaking at this point and Sherlock just smiled.

"Nervous Captain?" Sherlock chuckled darkly. John shook his head no and tugged at the ropes. Sherlock pinned down his hands and pressed hard.

"That is a good way to lose your hands Captain. Refrain yourself from doing that if you value your hands." Sherlock said as he released John's hands. John nodded slightly and relaxed his arms against the bed. Sherlock lifted John's shirt so that his nipples showed and then tugged down his pants and threw them off the bed.

Sherlock smiled and licked his thumb before rubbing it over John's nipple. John sucked in a breath and slowly released. Sherlock took his forefinger and began to twist and pull on the dusty nub. He leaned down and began to lick and suck at John's other. John began to squirm and lifted his hips against Sherlock's. Sherlock chuckled and began to roughly bite and suck at John's chest. He ran his mouth down the middle of John's chest and stopped at his belly button. Sherlock dipped his tongue inside and then blew gently on it. John groaned and arched his back.

"Sensitive Captain. Shame, I could play with you all day." Sherlock said into John's belly. He nipped around the belly button and then ran his tongue over John's happy trail. Sherlock tucked his thumbs into John's boxers and tugged them off slowly.

John lifted his hips and Sherlock discarded the boxers onto the floor. He was upright and looked down at John.

"You are a marvelous specimen Captain. Very interesting indeed." Sherlock said quietly. John grunted and Sherlock ran his fingers over John's erect cock. John turned his head and pressed down for more.

"Oh no Captain, I am going to take my time with you. Making you grunt and moan under the gag. If you are good I may release it so you can scream my name when I make you cum so hard." Sherlock said as he ran his fingers over John's cock again. Over and over Sherlock just ran his fingers over the sensitive organ. By the fourth time John was panting and bucking wildly. Sherlock reached over and grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer. He slicked up his palm and wrapped it snuggly around John's cock.

He slowly began to move his hand up and down. John breathed in relief and groaned at the leisure pace. Sherlock smiled and began to work faster. He knew John was getting close so he removed his hand and grabbed the lube again. He grabbed John's legs and placed them above his hips.

Sherlock lubed up 3 fingers and slowly inserted one into John. John pushed himself onto Sherlock's finger and moaned loudly when Sherlock began to stretch him. Sherlock brushed against John's prostate and John cried out. Sherlock worked in another finger and scissored his fingers. Sherlock used his free hand and pulled John's gag out.

"Ah… more please. Khan please." John pleaded. Sherlock complied at added the third finger and moved them quickly to stretch John adequately. John was a moaning mess and he begged Sherlock to go faster.

Sherlock took out his fingers and quickly lubed himself up. Sherlock lined himself up with John quickly but gently entered John.

"Oh… Khan!" John moaned. Sherlock smirked and slowly slid out until on the head was inside John. He stayed like that for a moment then slammed back inside. The head hitting John's prostate with deadly accuracy. John groaned and Sherlock began a steady and quick rhythm. John's prostate was being hit with every thrust and John could feel himself slowly coming closer to climax.

Sherlock sped up his thrusts and John groaned louder and louder. Sherlock just smirked and moaned at John's heat. John felt a familiar heat pooling into his stomach. John felt a heated coil grow tighter in his cock.

"Oh… Khan… I'm gonna… gonna. AH Sherlock." John screamed when he climaxed over his and Sherlock's chest. He clenched down and Sherlock began to wildly thrust into him. Sherlock groaned out his climax and then collapsed onto John's chest. Sherlock and John were panting harshly but then they began to calm down. John huffed a breath.

"God Sherlock… that was amazing. Love it was brilliant." John said. Sherlock pushed himself up. He pulled out of John and wiped himself and John with a wet cloth. He untied John and began to rub John's shoulder.

"It was rather fantastic. I will admit… it was enjoyable to be Khan." Sherlock said with a small smile. John took Sherlock's hand in his own and pressed a kiss to it.

"Thank you Sherlock. I… just thank you." John said.

"You're welcome John. I am glad you enjoyed yourself immensely. How is your shoulder?" Sherlock asked. John could see Sherlock was a little worried and John waved him off.

"My shoulder is fine Sherlock." John said as he sat up and kissed Sherlock gently. Sherlock responded and leaned John back down on the bed. They kept kissing for a while until John accidently yawned.

They both chuckled and Sherlock got off of John and laid next to him on his side. John curled into Sherlock's chest and pressed a kiss over his heart.

"I love you Sherlock." John said sleepily.

"I love you too John." Sherlock said. He looked down and chuckled slightly.

"Wha?" John asked.

"Nothing. Just maybe next time will you dress up for me… as a hobbit?" Sherlock laughed. John smacked Sherlock with his pillow and chuckled with him.

**:D SMUT story CHECK! Awesome I really loved this one. Hopefully I got Khan right… I probably didn't but hey I tried. If you enjoyed please R&R. Thanks and love ya!**


	2. Anything For Sherlock

Anything for John

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock or The Hobbit, or Bilbo I just own the idea.

Sherlock was trying to spice up the bedroom when a little film came out that gave him an idea. Now will John go along with it? Established relationship and rated M for sexual activity and some language.

**Ok so since everybody loved the first chapter I decided to write a squeal YEAH! So I hope everyone loves this chapter and enjoys the smutty goodness. **

John? SH

Yes love? JW

I was thinking about you dressing up for me. SH

Alright ;) What were you planning? JW

Remember that fantasy movie I forced you to watch. SH

Yes. You were in love with the dragon. And you said that I looked like… Oh no Sherlock. I will not dress up like a hobbit for you! JW

Please John. You would be an amazing hobbit. You are perfect size to be the hobbit. Please John I was Khan for you. Please be Bilbo for me. SH

John looked at his phone and sighed. He knew Sherlock had a point. He loved Sherlock as Khan and they had done the roleplay a few other times after that. John smiled as he heard Sherlock whisper Captain into his ear as he thrusted hard. John shook his head and began to text Sherlock back.

What do I need to do? JW

Excellent. You will need some hobbit looking clothes. Which I have, and a wig, which I also have. Oh John you are amazing. SH

Alright. Just set out the clothing when you want me to become Bilbo. I'm guessing you will be Smaug. JW

Naturally. I will see you when you get home. I love you John. SH

I love you too Sherlock. See you in a few. JW

John smiled as he thought of himself dressing as a hobbit and making love with Sherlock. He thought it would turn him off but he always wondered what Sherlock would be like as a dragon. He smiled and began to research fake feet.

A few days later John was let home early from the clinic. He walked up the steps and saw Sherlock smiling on the couch.

"Hello John." Sherlock said. He walked up to John and gently kissed him. John responded in kind and Sherlock pushed him against the wall.

"Bedroom. 10 minutes let me know if you need help. I will be on the couch… sleeping." Sherlock whispered huskily in John's ear. John just nodded and Sherlock returned to his couch. John hurried to the bedroom and saw his outfit. He groaned at his outfit. He saw a blue fluffy jacket, greenish pants, brown vest, tan shirt, and a brown scarf. He also saw a fake sword and a sheath.

John put on the outfit, a surprise for Sherlock, and grabbed his wig. He smiled and put on the itchy wig. John scratched his head a few times and sighed. 'This is for Sherlock. He was Khan for me. This is for him.' John repeated a few time. He locked the sword onto his belt and shook out his nerves. He smiled and put on his fake feet and smiled in the mirror. He slowly opened the door and looked around. He made his way out to the living room and saw Sherlock. He had no shirt on and tattered black slacks.

Sherlock groaned and moved a little. John held his breath and looked around. He saw a large fake stone on the coffee table. He chuckled softly and he went up to Sherlock and licked his lips. He noticed that Sherlock had a light shade of gold painted on his chest in little spots.

Sherlock groaned and opened his eyes. John took a few steps back and ran behind his chair. He peeked around the corner and Sherlock sat up. He sniffed loudly a few times and then growled lowly.

"Well… thief. I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you?" Sherlock said as he got off of the couch and staked towards the chair in a predator fashion. John stood up and ran to the bedroom and a slowish fashion. Sherlock stalked behind him.

John arrived to the bedroom hid on his side of the bed. John huffed a little and Sherlock closed the door with a small slam.

"Come now. Don't be shy step into the light. Hmm… there is something about you. Something you carry. Something made of gold, but far more precious." Sherlock said as he looked directly at John. John sighed and then Sherlock smiled.

"There you are thief in the shadows." Sherlock said with a wicked grin. John looked at Sherlock like a deer in headlights.

"I.. I didn't come to steal from you O Smaug the unassessably wealthy. I merely wanted to gaze upon your magnificence to see if you really were as great as the old tales say. I didn't not believe them." John said as he whimpered/ giggled a little. Sherlock took a few steps back and smiled.

"This mere… hobbit is my human form; my true form is much more magnificent." Sherlock said as looked directly at John.

"Truly, your true form must be stupendous if it was so widely known." John said. Sherlock squinted his eyes a little and leaned forward.

"Do you think flattery will keep you alive?" Sherlock asked. John stuttered a few no's and Sherlock huffed loudly.

"No indeed. I may not be a mighty as my true form, but that does not mean I can't and won't kill you. Now tell me thief… What have you stolen from me?" Sherlock demanded. John stood up and took in a deep breathe.

"I have not stolen anything from you O Smaug chiefest and greatest of calamities." John said. Sherlock walked over to him and began to run his fingers slightly over John's shoulders. He side glanced at John and smiled to himself. He felt John vibrating slightly and then he looked down at the rest of John.

Sherlock burst out laughing when he saw John's feet. John chuckled to but regained his focus as did Sherlock.

"Well I must say you have nice manners for a thief and a liar!" Sherlock growled as he undid John's belt and ripped down his trousers. Sherlock gasped to himself when he found a golden cock ring fitted snuggly around John's harden member.

John blushed and took a step back. Sherlock was quick and gasped John by the arms and sneered.

"Now tell me again thief about how you wanted to gaze upon my greatness." Sherlock said. His tone venomous and John was getting harder by the minute. "Oh… this must be some scheme by those filthy dwarves. They are drawn to gold like flies to dead flesh. And I see that they hired a thief to steal from me."

Sherlock threw John onto the bed and straddled him quickly. John was half hanging off the bed but he didn't care. He quickly adjusted his feet so that he wouldn't slide the rest of the way off.

"I kill where I wish, when I wish. And now I will devour you." Sherlock said as he yanked at John's clothing. He heard a button pop and smiled. John gasped and felt Sherlock rip his clothing. He sat up for a moment and slipped his tan shirt off. Sherlock pulled back and looked down at John.

"So tell me thief… How do you choose to die? By my hands or my fire?" John shook with anticipation and Sherlock pinned John's shoulders.

"Answer me thief." Sherlock demanded.

"Hands… I rather die by your hands." John said quietly. Sherlock chuckled darkly and nodded. Sherlock began to run his fingers ever so slowly down John's taunt skin and John twitched with need as Sherlock ran lower and lower.

Sherlock stopped right above the cock ring and gave it a light tug. John groaned and looked down. Sherlock got off of John's hips and in front of him on his knees.

John laid his head back and then moaned loudly as he felt a warm wet heat spread over his head. Sherlock licked at John's head more until he placed his mouth fully onto John's cock.

"O Smaug, truly you have no equal on this Earth." John said as he felt Sherlock begin to bob and suck harshly on the swollen appendage. John felt close already, but he knew Sherlock would take his time and slowly drive John mad.

Sherlock continued to bob and suck until he felt satisfied with how hard John was on his tongue. He stood up and looked at John.

"On your stomach barrel rider." He said. John went to the middle and laid flat on his stomach. He felt Sherlock ran a hand down the center of his back and John sighed. Sherlock smiled then grabbed the lube from the bed side table and placed it next to John. He roughly grabbed John's hip and pulled up. John complied and was on his hands and knees.

John felt the bed sag behind him and felt Sherlock's breathe on his lower back. John's eyes opened wide and he felt Sherlock begin to lick his way down his back. John gasped as Sherlock's tongue licked at his entrance.

"Ah.. Sher… Smaug!" John yelled. Sherlock smirked and continued his assault. John was moaning and gripping the sheets tightly.

"Smaug… please!" John screamed. Sherlock pulled off and lubed three fingers. He inserted two fingers and rubbed John's prostate a few times. John groaned and pushed himself back onto them and Sherlock nipped his cheek.

Sherlock stretched John until John was screaming and begging for more Sherlock pulled his fingers out and lubed himself up. He lined up with John and slowly entered the hobbit man.

John and Sherlock groaned simultaneously as Sherlock bottomed out.

"How do I feel hobbit? Bigger than anything you have before?!" Sherlock shouted as he began to set a brutal pace in and out of John. John was just moaning and panting as he gripped the sheets. Sherlock chuckled softly when he saw John white knuckling the bed.

Sherlock kept grazing John's prostate and then began to slam onto it. "Smaug… O please the ring!" John shouted. Sherlock reached around and tried to pull it off one handed. Sherlock tried it two handed and then became increasingly worried when the cock ring won't slip off.

"Sherlock please take it off. It hurts." John pleaded. Sherlock kissed John's back and tried his hardest to the get ring off, but it wouldn't budge.

"John… It won't come off." Sherlock said as he pulled out. John rolled over and began to tug at the yellow ring. He was moaning in pain and pleasure as he tried his hardest to remove the blasted ring.

"Sherlock… go get the bolt cutters. Now!" John shouted. Sherlock swiftly retrieved them and saw John lying back.

"Do it… carefully please." John said quietly. He was shaking mildly and Sherlock just kissed John softly.

"You will be ok John I promise." Sherlock whispered as he got in position. He securely gripped the cock ring with the bolt cutters and took a deep breathe in.

"One… two… three." Sherlock counted as he snipped the ring. The now broken ring fell to the bed and John shakily laughed. Sherlock put down the bolt cutters and kissed John gently.

"Please Sherlock… just make me come." John pleaded. Sherlock nodded and reapplied lube and slipped in quickly. John moaned happily and Sherlock made quick work of his hobbit.

John shouted hard when he came. Sherlock did the same as John clamped down hard around his member. Sherlock stayed inside John until he could catch his breath.

"Oh… Sherlock. No more cock rings… ever." John said.

"Agreed. I am sorry this happened John… but it was enjoyable in the beginning." Sherlock said as he slightly smiled.

"Yeah it was. So good to me… O Smaug the tyrannical." John said. He yawned quietly and Sherlock pulled him close to his chest.

"What is on your chest Sherlock? It smells like chocolate." John asked as he sniffed and licked the gold paint.

"It's edible gold chocolate body paint." Sherlock grinned. John looked at Sherlock and began to clean the few patches with his tongue. Sherlock groaned at the sensitivity of his skin but he was far too into it to care. When John finished he leaned up and kissed Sherlock thoroughly. Sherlock pressed John's upper body to his own and they stayed like that for a while.

Sherlock was the one to break the kiss. He gestured for John to lay down and he complied. Sherlock spooned behind his hobbit and closed his eyes.

"Best hobbit ever John." Sherlock mumbled.

"Thank you… Smaug." John said back as sleep took over the weary men.

**TA DA! I hopefully got Smaug and Bilbo right. If not sorry. Ideas came from myself and TheAmazingBouncyBall. She has also inspired 2 more chapters. So be watching for those in the future. Please please please Read and Review if you liked the story. One more thing… If anyone has Martin Freeman movies that they want to be written about please PM me and I will give it my best shot. Thanks again!**


End file.
